User talk:ChangingGuy
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Your Characters! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hi! Hi! Thanks for my welcome here! =D Lol. Well, anyway, thanks for welcoming me and I hope I get to meet cha more! =D MangaFan 02:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) thx!!!!!!!1 THX FOR MAKING ME A CHAT MOD!!!!!!!!! :3 x3 xD :P :) :D wish good luck to u! 555typedscorpion 17:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh Aha. Well, I'm just too shy to acept my feelings like that. :s Hmm...who was that jerk? MangaFan 21:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay, so I'm done writing about Dinis, so you can have a look at him. Is it any good? MangaFan 03:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks :) I didn't know I was that good.... =3 MangaFan 03:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! Sure thing! I just need a little bit of time (lol I'm a bit tired of typing). But maybe I'll be able to finish those 3 characters today! XD MangaFan 17:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Uhm, could you remove the category "Half demon" from the "Dinis" page? Not the "Half Demon", but the "Half demon." Thz. MangaFan 18:52, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Uhm, okay, there's no need to block him....I don't think so. Maybe, he just didn't notice it..... MangaFan 19:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) haha, very funny, Grell........ ~MasterLau~ 3/12/2012 Mondey 12:20 PM LMAO! Nope, I don't think he joined. *falls out of the chair from laughing so hard* He just gave us the good luck wishes. Lol, you've got a good friend. MangaFan March 12, 2012, 3:25 PM don't pay attention... don't pay attention to this 2 wiki idiots, just block them! smile, 555typedscorpion 16:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) i i smile , 555typedscorpion 16:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree with your idea CG. Aisatsana Nimortsok 16:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm not leaving I decided to stay. Aisatsana Nimortsok 19:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Allo CG! Allo CG! You know....you could make us admins on this wiki, I mean me and 555typedscorpion.... Aisatsana Nimortsok Yo CG! Yo CG! You will never believe this! I just spied in the Kuroshitsuji Wiki and all users over there are like ~Oh WTF is with "Grell"?~ You know what they think? They think YOU are the same person playing under me and 555 and MF. And they are so pissed off, cuz even though we plagirized (we undid the mistake now, though), it IS legal if we link it to the site and tell who did it. I'm still reading it and I can't stop laughing! LMAO!!! Aisatsana Nimortsok Yeah....At times when I read it pure wrath seizes me....but then I start laughing like crazy. They call us bastards and trolls, and don't understand anything at all! Aisatsana Nimortsok yep x3 555typedscorpion 16:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) yep........ x3 555typedscorpion 16:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) hello hello, look at this pics: 555typedscorpion 15:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) or just, ciel! x3 hi hi... bye Len 02:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC)